Kapisanan ng mga Mock Broadcasters ng Pilipinas
The Kapisanan ng mga Mock Broadcasters ng Pilipinas '''is a mock broadcasting agency in the Philippines. History KMBP was launched in June 2013 by the group of mock broadcasters on a Facebook group, The Group of Mock Broadcasters . Until Edison Bandilla, the group leader, decided to rename the group as KMBP and implemented strict rules on mock broadcasting standards, similar to KBP. KMBP Programs and Projects '''Mock Broadcast Code In 2012, the KMBP completed the revision of the Mock Broadcast Code, the set of standards of performance and ethical conduct governing the broadcast of mock radio and television stations that its members are required to observe. This 2012 revision focused on the first part of the Code, which relates to programs and on-air conduct of broadcasters. This part of the Code all areas of mock radio and television programming, from news and public affairs to covering crime and reporting news related to children, from contests and game shows to on-air language, and many more. The KMBP is now reviewing the provisions on advertising under its Code to ensure that they meet today’s requirements. Standards Authority (SA) KMBP member stations are bound by the Code and violations are subject to sanctions. Hearings on complaints are handled by the KMBP Standards Authority, the core of KMBP’s system of self-regulation. This is a body of peers that is responsible for enforcing the Mock Broadcast Code including the imposition of penalties, such as fines, for violations of the Code. It receives complaints from the public. The KMBP-SA is composed of 13 directors, each of whom, with the exception of the Chair, is assigned to one of four divisions. Broadcast Advocacy and Liaison for the Industry The KMBP represents the interests of its members on issues affecting the broadcast industry. It liaisons with Congress and government regulatory agencies ensure that the concerns of its members are heard. KMBP has opposed proposed legislation that would mandate what mock radio and television stations should broadcast. Through the efforts of the KMBP, broadcast stations are no longer required to give up tapes of their mock broadcasts, except through a court order. Announcers’ Accreditation The KMBP implements an accreditation program for announcers as a means of raising the standards of professionalism in the industry. Unaccredited announcers may not go on the air in KMBP member stations. To be accredited, an announcer must pass an exam and must be endorsed by a KMBP station. Accreditation entitles an announcer to accident insurance and death benefits. An announcer’s accreditation can be suspended or revoked for violation of the Mock Broadcast Code. KMBP Awards The KMBP Awards is an annual event where mock broadcast practitioners, stations and programs are given recognition for their excellent contribution to the broadcast industry. People from allied industries, advertisers, and the academe are invited as judges. Technical Standards The KMBP was responsible for initiating in the 2000’s the formulation of the Technical Standards and Operating Requirements for Mock Broadcast Stations, now being used by the National Telecommunications Commission (NTC). The KMBP continues to work actively with the NTC in formulating technical standards, policies, and rules on the use of broadcast frequencies. It has recently prepared its recommendations to the NTC for the adoption of standards for digital television broadcasting. Training Programs The KMBP conducts and organizes training programs for its members. These include seminars on journalism, ethics of broadcasting, programming and sales and marketing. In June this year the KMBP will be holding a seminar on Media and Agenda Setting to improve awareness of the media’s role in articulating major social, political, and economic issues that affect the direction of the country. Freedom Fund for Filipino Mock Journalists (FFFMJ) The KMBP is a co-founder of the FFFMJ, which was organized to address attacks against journalists and members of news organizations around the country. FFFMJ members include the Philippine Press Institute, the Center for Media Freedom and Responsibility, the Philippines Center for Investigative Journalism, and the Center for Community Development and Journalism. The FFFMJ provides legal and emergency assistance to families of victims of slain journalists. The FFFMJ played a key role in the arrest of the suspects and their successful prosecution in the Edgar Damalerio and Marlene Esperat cases. Sales Directors’ Meetings Under the aegis of KMBP, sales and marketing directors from several mock radio networks meet regularly to discuss ways of improving sales and marketing practices in the broadcast industry. This forum helps develop a spirit of cooperation and promote friendly competition in the broadcast media. Top Level Management Conference (TLMC) The TLMC is an annual conference where owners and top executives of member mock networks and stations meet to discuss important issues affecting the broadcast industry. The TLMC not only serves as a venue for updating information about the mock broadcast industry but also for resolving problems in the industry and defining directions to promote the broadcast media as a relevant institution in today’s environment. Local Leadership Conference The KMBP Chapter Leaders Conference, recently renames the Marthon Adobo KMBP Leadership Conference, is an annual conference of all Chapter Chairpersons and Regional Coordinators of KMBP local Chapters. In the conference, Chapter Leaders meet to discuss concerns affecting their respective chapters. Public Advocacy KMBP members contribute airtime for public service announcements (PSA’s) for social advocacy, such as health, voters’ education, children’s welfare, and others. The KMBP acts both as a clearinghouse for requests from advocacies for PSA airtime, initiates public service campaigns, partners with other organizations to implement such campaigns. Screening of Advertisements The government’s Movie and Television Review and Classification Board (MTRCB) has deputized the KMBP to screen advertisements broadcast on mock television in recognition of the principle of self regulation. The KMBP has spearheaded the organization of the Advertising Standards Council (ASC) with representatives from national advertisers (PANA) and advertising agencies (4A’s) to screen advertisements for broadcast and other media for compliance with industry standards. Ad Agency Accreditation Advertising agencies accredited by the KMBP are entitled to credit privileges on member mock stations. KMBP assesses creditworthiness of these agencies and could disallow credit to advertisers and agencies that have long overdue accounts with member stations. Collection Service Members who are owed money for advertising aired on their stations resort to KMBP’s collection service when payment to the stations is long overdue. Members may not accept advertising from clients who have been tagged by the KMBP for non-payment of accounts.